


No Puedo Evitar Enamorarte De Ti

by PhoenixSong13



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Gay, M/M, POV First Person, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSong13/pseuds/PhoenixSong13
Summary: I know when I first fell for you, Hector





	No Puedo Evitar Enamorarte De Ti

**Author's Note:**

> The song is by Elvis Presley. I just wanted to use it :)

No Puedo Evitar Enamorarte De Ti

I think I know the exact moment I fell in love with you, Hector. I think I've always known, but recently you asked me and the question caught me… off guard a bit.

We had been lying together after making love when you looked up at me. Your beautiful brown eyes were very serious and it was obvious you had something on your mind. You twined your dedos delgados (slender fingers) with my thicker ones and gently squeezed.

“What is it, cariño? (sweetheart)” I asked you softly, using my thumb to caress yours.

You bit your bottom lip, the way you do when you're not sure you should say anything. It's endearing, really, and I couldn't help but smile. That seemed to help bolster you because you took a breath and replied,

“I was just wondering… You know when I began having feelings for you, but… what about you? When did you fall in love with me, Ernesto? Was it after I confessed to you? When exactly?” 

I blinked, staring down at you. It was very much out of the blue. We never really talked about these things since we had started our relación (relationship), so I was surprised. You quickly kissed my chest and waved off your own words.

“Oh, don't mind me! I'm being loco. I just… I think too much. I know you love me and that's more than enough, amante (lover),” you told me, laying against me as I wrapped my arms around you. 

We said no more about it, but the thought has stayed with me for a while. When had I fallen for you? Was it when you told me you loved me? That would seem the most logical answer, for I had had no idea before that about such things. You were my best friend and that was the important part. After you had told me, I made the decision to be with you.

But it had been almost too easy. I knew I liked when you kissed me the first time. It had started a blaze in my soul that still burns hotly even now after three years. It was as though we had been destinado a ser (meant to be). But had that fire simply needed stoking? Had it started as an ember, waiting to be fanned to life?

Si. I have realized that I fell in love with you seven years ago, when I was fourteen and you were twelve. My parents had let a traveling profesora de danza (dance teacher) offer lessons to a bunch of us adolescentes (teenagers) at the cantina. 

You and I had been pupils of the man. You had been tall, rather gangly, and the girls never chose you as a dance partner. It left you sitting off to the side watching the rest of us. 

You often stayed behind after the lessons were over to help me clean up and, one night, you asked me if I would mind dancing with you so you could practice.

“Of course I don't mind, amigo (friend). Just don't be upset if I accidentally lead,” I'd replied, a smile on my lips 

You stepped on my toes the first couple of times, but we quickly picked up a rhythm and I found I couldn't dance with anyone else but you. We received odd looks from the other kids but I found I didn't care. We fell into step perfectly with each other and you moved with me easily. Even the teacher was impressed with our partnership.

The moment I fell for you was the last class. Our instructor had challenged the students to show him what we had learned and retained. We had decided on the tango, a dance that was only about three décadas (decades) old from Buenos Aires and danced between two men. It was passionate, powerful… and you were so beautiful as we danced. We had both chosen to wear our good charro suits, the ones we wore when we played in the plaza. Yours was a cherry red, mine a deep midnight blue. We struck quite an image together.

We moved as one, the music filling the bar room. You held onto me and I to you. When I lifted you, I could see in your eyes how much you trusted me to keep you aloft. It was no mean feat, your height compared to mine making us ungainly. But I never faltered and we made it to the finish without incident.

The end position had you on the floor looking up at me on one knee, my arm around your torso. We both gasped for breath and it was too hot and close and we simply stared at one another for a long moment.

That was it. That was el instante (the instant) I fell for you. How could I not? You were gifted with a grace unusually found in one so tall, a smile that was pure sunshine, and eyes that were always so warm and inviting. You were kind and gentle, something that had drawn me in from the beginning. The way you looked at me, with admiration and respect was enough to cause a blush and a butterfly feeling in the pit of my stomach.

So, four years later, when you told me you loved me, I was more than ready to be yours. Maybe I had been waiting for you to realize how you felt. All I know is, there is no one else in the world for me. You are my heart, my life, and my soul. Without you, I am nothing 

A few nights ago, we were sitting beside each other and you asked me to sing to you. I had heard a song being played in the plaza a few days earlier and it had struck me how much I really understood the feeling behind it.

I kissed you gently and said, “Might I borrow your guitar, pequeño amor (little love)?”

You handed me your guitar, a beautiful white instrument with a skull at the end. It had belonged to your grandfather and was your most prized possession. You rarely let anyone else touch it.

I set it on my thigh and began to play softly, eventually beginning to sing.

“Sabio me dice  
Sólo los tontos se apresuran en  
Pero no puedo evitar  
Enamorarse de ti

¿Me quedo?  
¿Sería un pecado  
Si no puedo ayudar  
¿Te enamoras de ti?

Como un río fluye  
Seguramente al mar  
Cariño, así que va  
Algo está destinado a ser

Toma mi mano  
Toma toda mi vida también  
Porque no puedo evitar  
Enamorarse de ti

Como un río fluye  
Seguramente al mar  
Cariño, así que va  
Algo está destinado a ser

Toma mi mano  
Toma toda mi vida también  
Porque no puedo estar Enamorado de ti

(Wise me say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help  
Falling in love with you

Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help  
Falling in love with you?

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Somethings are meant to be

Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help  
Falling in love with you

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Somethings are meant to be

Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help   
Falling in love with you)”

You looked at me with tears in your eyes. You wrapped your arms around me and kissed me. I held you tight and smiled against your hair. I was where I belonged, where I would always belong. 

You see, the song is very true. I know that I had no choice in the matter. I can't help falling in love with you. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

FIN


End file.
